A common sight at sporting events, concerts and other venues which draw crowds is the foam hand or foam finger. These items are designed to cover a user's hand and typically convey a message (e.g. “We're No. 1!” etc.) and/or support for a particular person, group or team to the rest of the audience.
Unfortunately, while wearing a foam hand or other similar type of covering a user's thumb and fingers are rendered essentially useless. This is because these coverings envelope the wearer's entire hand and, unlike a glove, enclose the thumb and fingers in a single compartment with no extensions within the compartment for each individual finger or thumb. In particular, it is not possible to use the thumb and fingers to grasp and manipulate an item such as a beverage can, bag of popcorn, snack, etc. while wearing these coverings.